nothing can pull us apart
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: My mum found your last letter. I don't think she quite understands the context, but she's not daft. You and I both know how she gets, there's not a chance she'll approve of us together. / LucyJamesii


**For the 24 Hour Pairing Challenge (Pairing: Lucy/James II) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**

**x**

_Luce,_

_I don't think they know yet. Then again, what do I know, Al's sneaky and Lil is a whole lot smarter than she looks. I haven't told them anything, obviously. It's different when we're at school—there's more time together and more places to get away. At home, everyone's suspicious constantly, I'm getting tired of it._

_Hope you're doing well. I miss you, why don't you come over tomorrow? You know how much my mum and dad love you._

_I do too._

_(But more than them)_

_-James._

_**.**_

_James,_

_My mum found your last letter. I don't think she quite understands the context, but she's not daft. You and I both know how she gets, there's not a chance she'll approve of us together. I don't know about Dad so much, but either way, we should be a bit more careful. Now that she saw your last letter, she's bound to try to get at your next one. I'd rather not have anyone else find out unless we are absolutely sure how they'll respond._

_I'll ask Dad tomorrow if I can come over to your house for a bit—your parents seem to like me better than my own sometimes. And that's not to mention Molly…_

_-Lucy._

.

_Lucy,_

_Damn it. I feel bad, I'm sorry. I could talk to her, if you think that'd help (but we both know how good I am at conversations and how quickly they turn bad when I get involved, so maybe it's not the best idea…)._

_I've heard enough stories about your dad from Uncle Ron and Uncle George over the years, and I don't think he should have too much problem with it. (You should ask them about him sometime, they've got some pretty interesting stories.)_

_Mum and Dad are fine with it, they said you could stay for as long as you'd like. Just come on over when you get the chance._

_See you,_

_James._

.

x

.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny," Lucy said cheerfully as she entered the Potter's sitting room.

"How're you doing, Lucy? I haven't seen you in ages, look at you."

She smiled briefly before replying. "I'm good, and you?"

"Good, good. Oh, James is upstairs, if you're looking for him," she told her, knowing why she'd come.

James and Lucy had been dating for the past two years, and though they tried to keep their relationship quiet, neither of them were good at keeping secrets. The majority of their family knew at this point, and many of them learned to accept the fact that the cousins were in love. They came to realize that if two people were in love, no matter the relationship, they should be left alone to do as they pleased.

Audrey didn't seem to catch on, not until she opened Lucy's letter from James. After that, she seemed to give Lucy nothing but strange glances, which convinced Lucy to keep to her room until her mother came to terms with her newest boyfriend.

Lily mounted the stairs, taking the familiar path up to James' bedroom. She remembered playing here with him as a child, or dragging small broomsticks up the stairs after a make-shift game of Quidditch in the yard as kids. Not much had changed since then.

Lucy knocked twice, then went in. "James?"

"Lucy," he responded, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Honestly, James! It's been two weeks since I last saw you, can't you calm down? How're things?"

"Not important. How are you? What did your mum say?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting on the chair at James' underused desk. "I'm perfectly fine, James, stop worrying. I can take care of myself, thanks. As for Mum, I don't think she knows exactly what's going on, but I'm fairly positive she'll try to deny it to herself for as long as possible. She didn't have a good relationship with her cousins though, so she doesn't quite understand… But if, like you said, Dad should be fine with it, he'll convince Mum to be alright with it, too. I mean, we're cousins, not siblings. That ought to help, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

.

x

.

_James,_

_Mum hasn't said anything more about everything. But I did hear Dad talking with her earlier, sounded like he was trying to get her on board, so apparently he is, which is reassuring._

_Looks like you were right, I hope. Who knows, maybe this whole thing with her is just some illusion, I don't know._

_See you soon,_

_Lucy._

.

_Luce,_

_At least everything seems to be fine for the time being. My parents asked me about you earlier. I told them, and they're really okay with it. I could always get them to come talk to your mum, if you want._

_On the bright side, we'll be back at Hogwarts in a few days, it'll be fine._

_I promise._

_-James._

.

_James,_

_Yeah, I think she's finally let the topic drop. I can leave my room now without being glared at by her, so that's a start. Did they really? That's great, do you see why I love your parents? My dad's on board, so that's something._

_Yeah, it'll be nice to be back at Hogwarts, but what do you expect me to do next year once you're done? Who am I supposed to hang round and sneak out with?_

_-Luce._

.

x

.

"Lucy, darling? Can I have a quick word?" Audrey's voice was quiet but strong. "I've been talking with your father about that letter you got, remember?"

_How could I forget_?

"Yes, I remember. What'd he say?"

_I know exactly what he said, I don't need to ask. You know I know, why are we even having this conversation?_

"He—well, we decided to support you. If you like James, I can be okay with that."

_About time…_

"You mean it?" Audrey nodded. "Thanks, Mum." Lucy gave her a fleeting hug before returning to her room to write to James.

_James,_

_Mum and I were just talking—she said she can be fine with us, Dad talked to her._

_See you on the train tomorrow._

_(I'm thinking of you. Us.)_

_-Lucy._


End file.
